Yugioh The Ultimate Battle
by wquueu
Summary: Kite,Shark,Yuma,Kaiba,Jaden,Yusei,and the King of Games Duel in the very first Seven Way Duel


"The Ten way duel First Up Kite Tenjos" says Announcer

"My turn I draw I Special summon Photon Thrasher[2100/0/4 stars/Light/Warrior] and with that I can summon Photon Wizard[0/1900/4 stars/Light/Spellcaster] I overlay Photon Thrasher and Photon Wizard in order to build the overlay network I Xyz Summon Number 3 Galaxy Eyes Undertaker[Rank 4/Light/Dragon/2400/2200] I use his Special Ability by using 1 Overlay Unit I can Special Summon 1 Galaxy Monster from my deck in Defense Position I choose Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon then I place 1 card face down and end my turn" says Kite

"My turn I draw I use the Field Spell Card Umi to summon Panther Shark[Level 5/Water/Fish/1100/2000] and I use the Special Ability of Eagle Shark[Level 5/Water/Fish/1000/1800] to Special Summon him to the field then I overlay Level 5 Eagle Shark and Panther Shark in order to build the overlay network I Xyz Summon Number 111 Shark Pouncer[Rank 5/Water/Sea Serpent/3000/2400]. Then I can Special SUmmon Shark Stickers but he wont be here for long I tribute him to summon Sharkraken[Level 6/Water/Fish/2400/2100] I place 1 Card face down and end my turn" says Shark.

"My turn I draw take to the skys Goblindbergh my has a special ability I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from my hand and I choose Gagaga Magician then I overlay Level 4 Goblindbergh[Level 4/Earth/Warrior/1400/0] and Level 4 Gagaga Magician[Level 4/Dark/Spellcaster/1500/1000] in order to Xyz Summon Number 39 Utopia then I place 1 card face down and end my turn" says Yuma

"Its my turn I draw I summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode then I activate the Spell the flute of summoning Dragons in order to Special Summon 2 Blue Eyes White Dragons[Level 8/Light/Dragon/3000/2500]. I place 1 card face down and end my turn" says Kaiba

"Get your game on I draw I summon Elemental Hero Avian[Level 3/Wind/Warrior/1000/1000] in Defense Mode and I will place 1 card face down and end my turn" says Jaden.

"My turn I draw I summon Quillbot Hedgehog[Level 2/Earth/Machine/800/800] in Defense Mode and place 1 card face down and end my turn" says Yusei

"My turn I draw I activate the spell card Pot of Greed to draw an extra 2 cards from my deck and activate the spell card Polymerization to fuze Gazelle[Level 4/Earth/Beast/1500/1200] with my Berformet[Level 5/Dark/Fiend/1400/1800] into Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast[Level 6/Wind/Fusion/Beast/2100/1800]and I will place 1 card face down and end my turn" says Yugi.

"Dis is my turn I draw I summon Alligator's Sword[Level 4/Earth/Beast/1500/1200] in defense Mode then I set a face down and end my turn" says Joey W

"I summon Violet Witch in Defense Mode and place 1 card face down and end my turn" says Akiza

"I activate my spell card Ojamagic to send Ojama green[Level 2/Light/Beast/0/1000],yellow[Level 2/Light/Beast/0/1000],and Black[Level 2/Light/Beast/0/1000] to my hand then I use Polymeriztion to fuze them all into the Ojama King in Defense Mode and I summon Armed Dragon Level 3 and place 1 card face down and end my turn" says Chazz

"It is back to me I draw I activate Galaxy Zero since there is a Level 5 or higher monster on the field I can Special Summon another Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Then I normal summon Galaxy Wizard and its effects it can double its star level to 8 now I thinkl I will bring out the Ultimate Beast Neo-Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon[Rank 8/Light/Dragon/Xyz/4500/3000] Now my Beast attack Quillbot Hedgehog" says Kite

"That is not gonna work I activate my trap card Defense Draw I take no damage from your attack and I draw 1 card" says Yusei.

"Well Im gonna Activate my monsters Special Abiliity by using 1 overlay unit I can Detach all other Xyz Monsters overlay units on the field and my monster gains 500 Attack for each and that gives my monster 3000 extra attack points to 7500 and I will place 1 card face down and end my turn" says Kite

"My turn I draw I activate Xyz Help with this i inflict 500 points of damage for every and all Xyz Materials detached last turn and I choose Yugi Moto then I attack Number 111 attack Yugi's Chimera" says Shark.

"You set of my trap card Spellbinding Circle and with this your monster is trapped and he loses 700 attack points" says Yugi

"Then I place 1 card face down and end my turn" says Shark.

Kite-4000/Shark-4000/Yuma-4000/Kaiba-4000/Jaden-40 00/Yusei-4000/Yugi-1000/Joey-4000


End file.
